Getting Home
by Mattel-chan
Summary: a Trunks/Pan fanfic. A sequel to D-chan's 'Sayonara (I can't trust you)'. I wrote the sequel and D-chan wrote the first story..


**Getting Home**   
a sequel to Deidre's "Sayonara, I can't Trust you anymore"   
written by: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Gotta love this disclaimers, anyway, I don't own any of the characters used, NOR the original story.

**Author's Notes: **Okay, you might be confused a little about this sequel, actually, I'm writing a sequel for a fic that I haven't written, the fiction was originally written by D-chan, which is an author too. I asked her if she would give me the permission to continue or to put a sequel to her story, and she agreed~!. *jumps around*. It's really one good story. You can find the first part by clicking [HERE][1].

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
**Getting Home - a sequel**   
originally planned by: D-chan   
fic written by: Mattel   
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A graceful young lady on her early twenties with silky raven hair hopped down the plane taking in her surroundings with big glittering dark blue eyes. She smiled at her current surroundings until a voice startled her from her reverie.

"You should put some coat on Pan-chan," a man's voice told her, it was from her father, Gohan who just appeared at the door of the plane looking quite amused at her. She just smiled at him, which he returned.

"Don't raise your ki too much Pan-chan, I wanted to surprise all of them," Gohan reminded his, now 21-year-old, daughter. He slowly turned towards Videl and kissed her cheek, Videl just gave him a playful grin.

Pan chuckled and motioned her dad to get out the passage way since it was obvious that the other passengers were stuck behind him, Gohan just flashed them an impish grin, "Sorry," he whispered at he went down the plane.

Pan averted her eyes from her parents and let her eyes wander to her new surroundings, she smiled as she remembered the memories there as a playful six-year-old kid, it was nearly after 15 years before she saw these again.

A chilly wind then blew and loosened some strands of Pan's hair which stubbornly placed itself on her face, her hair's rather long now too, in fact, it was already reaching the middle part of her back, she tucked the stubborn strand behind her ear and continued looking around.

She eyed everything there, but when her gaze landed on a blonde bimbo with huge front, her relaxed mood became tensed and irritated, it wasn't that she wasn't blessed by a good front, she had to admit that she was already thinking about that when she hit puberty but luckily, she was not one of the unfortunate people. She's just irritated and annoyed because she remembered the accident that happened before those 15 long years. The accident that changed the course of her life when she was six, It was about a...

Pan immediately stopped her memories on getting the best out of her, it hurts to remember that her bestfriend, rather, former bestfriend did not gave her enough respect when she was a kid. Moreover, he even put her on the spot of transforming into a super saiyan from pure anger because he took her into a stripping club, and he hadn't thought that she *was* there.

"Panny?," Gohan suddenly asked, while waving his hand right in front of her face, "What's wrong?, you seem too preoccupied," he stated, not bothering to ask whether she is or not. He knows her too much.

Pan chuckled nervously and stole a quick glance at her father who's looking at her with soft but prying eyes, she waved her father off nervously, "It's nothing dad, really..," she assured him.

Gohan still looked doubtful, but he didn't want to push his daughter.. he knew that if ever her daughter needs something, she'll just tell it to them, even though she's an adult, she still could act immature for her age. Gohan smiled at the thought of little Pan never growing up.

Videl then began tugging at his arms motioning to come at the cab, that's currently waiting for them to pile inside, Gohan nodded at his wife and turned to tell Pan, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, otousan! hurry up~!," Pan's voice yelled at them from the cab.

Videl chuckled from Gohan's expense, it was priceless for her to witness Gohan to look that nervous, it was like he's going to have a heart attack any minute, "C'mon Gohan," she said, urging her husband to get into the cab, while giggling all the way.

"ehehehehe...," Gohan laughed impishly. Reaching to scratch the back of his head.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Chichi was cutting up some vegetables to be put on the food she's been cooking for dinner when she heard someone knock at the door. She raised her eyebrows since it would be undoubtedly not Goku, she suddenly felt something cold squeezed her heart at her memory of her husband. She pulled her apron and hang it aside then walked up to the living room to open the door.

She nearly fainted when she had the chance to open the door.

"GOHAN~!!!," she shrieked as she lunged herself to her son, hugging him tightly. She could feel her tears brimming on her eyes, she never felt so happy.

Gohan sweatdropped and hug her mother back, "Hello mom, I'm back and I missed you," he whispered as he began to rub his mother's back, soothing her. At last Chichi pulled back and stared at her son.

Suddenly Goten popped his head out of nowhere and ran up to his brother, hugging him tightly too, "HEY BRO~! We missed you~!" Goten said enthusiastically as Gohan tried to pry his brother's iron grip around him, "Hey, c'mon bro..,"

Pan and Videl just laughed at the funny scene Goten and Gohan had been pulling along. Chichi then notices them and rushed to them, hugging Pan so tight she couldn't nearly breathe.

"My li'l Panny's grown up..," she murmured, then she released Pan, who was really grateful, and then she turned to Videl. Whom she just smiled and hugged a little.

"It's good to see you Videl," she greeted her warmly.

Videl smiled back returning her own greetings.

Seeming to notice Pan, Goten disengaged himself from his brother and walked up to Pan, and slightly slapped her on her back, he then grinned playfully at her.

"Wow, Panny, if you hadn't been my niece, I would take you on with me," Goten complemented, while Gohan chuckled. Pan just eyed her uncle.

"As if I would like to go out with someone like you..," she countered. Which took Goten aback.

"You wouldn't want to go out with the most handsome guy in the world?," he asked her mockingly. Pan laughed, "In your dreams," she replied.

Chichi then turned and let everyone's eyes turn to look at her, "Well, you three must go inside now, you must be incredibly tired from your journey," she said, taking Pan's hand and dragging her to the house.

Gohan just gave her daughter a brief smile, then turned towards her mother, "Mom, we're just thinking of dropping by Capsule Corp for a minute.. you know, surprise them and such," he said.

Looking at her grand daughter, daughter-in-law and son, she just managed to nod, "Okay, but be sure you would go back her for dinner," she reminded.

The three just nodded.

Goten then piped up, "Can I go with you bro?," he asked, putting on a perfect puppy-dog face.

Sighing exasperatedly, Gohan nodded and motioned him to get into the car, they did want to surprise them after all.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Trunks was listening to a hard-rock music on his bedroom when he heard her mom shriek, he quickly jumped up from bed and stormed out from his room, only to hear Bulma say, "Welcome back.. aww... you look so cute Pan~!,"

He stopped dead on his way to the living room, 'Could this be true? is she really back?', he thought as he felt someone rush beside him, it was none other than Bra, who was shrieking with happiness as well. He couldn't go back to his room, so might as well welcome them back too.

He was still embarrassed to face Pan, after that little incident, and he was afraid that she would look down on him, but still he kept his chin up thinking, 'relax... this is only Pan, she's still a little... ' but his thoughts dissolved when he finally reached the living room and saw a gorgeous dark haired lady hugging his sister.   
  
'kid..' his thought finished for him. He couldn't believe that this lady IS Pan. He must know it himself. He stepped up to the hugging section.

The gorgeous lady turned her head and looked at him. Straight in the eyes, he then saw her murmur and he strained to hear the word she said, "Trunks..," he heard her whisper.

'So it is really Pan,' he thought, he then shook his head and smiled a little to her, the same smile that brought ladies at her age faint and have a serious heart attack, but somehow, it didn't have the same effect to her. She just stood still as her eyes clouded from a mixture of emotions.

Fortunately Vegeta walked up to the living room and saw Gohan's family at the doorway, he then turned and saw Pan, "So.. the brats are here again," he said, snorting all the way. He then glared at Trunks who was obviously drooling over Pan.

Trunks closed his mouth when he felt he was being watched by two people: his dad and Pan. What a way to make impressions. He thought dismally to himself. He casually walked towards Pan and greeted her.

"Hey," he said softly, although he wasn't looking at her eyes directly, in fact, he was looking *everywhere* except on Pan.

Pan in the meantime, was doing the same thing, she felt something warm creep up to her neck to her face, although she doesn't know what's happening she just thanked his greeting, which came out, rather, lamely.

"Hi," she replied.

Then silence, they could hear everyone's chatter stop and all eyes turned towards them, as if they were somewhat a very interesting soap opera. Gratefully, Bra pulled Pan aside and dragged her to their sofa, asking her tons of questions about Florida.

Trunks was about to walk away from them when Bulma called his name. He looked at his mom, who was currently glaring at him with an expression of, 'where-are-your-manners', look. Trunks sighed and went to Videl and Gohan and proceeded welcoming them.

He was talking to Gohan when he found his own eyes trail off from Gohan's face and unto the two noisy occupants of the sofa, who's talking about everything at the same time, he couldn't help but notice how fast Pan grew in span of 15 years, he also noticed that her hair's been longer now, and it was glossy and silky.

As before.

He then stopped his eyes and mind before he could even go to that 'forbidden' section of his thought, he then turned his 99.99% attention to Gohan, while the other .01% still stubbornly remained on her. He vaguely understand the thing Gohan was telling him until he heard the name 'Pan', on his sentence.

".... it was always for Pan," Trunks heard Gohan say. He quickly got interested in their conversation that he even got Gohan repeat his last statement.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, what were you saying about Pan?," Trunks inquired, maybe talking to Gohan would be less suspicious that he was finding about facts on what happened to them in Florida for 15 years.

Gohan chuckled, then repeated, "I said, when somebody drops something on our mailbox, it was *always* for Pan," he said.

Trunks eyed him differently, but urged him to continue, "Why would you thought so?,"

"Because to whom would be a bunch of chocolates, flowers and love letters be sent to?, certainly not for Videl.. and for me," he explained.

Trunks just uttered a little 'oh' before commenting, "So, she's been a man hogger?,"

Gohan just raised one eyebrow, "No, I always remind her to choose wisely out of the dozen men that seems to be out for her flesh," he said heartily then continued, "though I doubt they could lay one finger or hurt her anyway because they must first pass over my dead body before they could do so," he told him sternly, taking Trunks aback.

Trunks started to sweat, 'did Gohan know about the incident?' he thought, 'certainly not...' he answered his own question, feeling a little dumb. He then saw Pan standing up from the sofa and walking outside, leaving a very confused Bra behind. He turned to Gohan and excused himself, telling him that he would just welcome Pan. Gohan nodded and then he left, following Pan outside.

When he was outside, he found her sitting on their balcony on the second floor, he levitated and sat beside her. Pan didn't even look at him while he sat, this disturbed him.

"Are you angry with me?," he whispered, not looking at her, but looking at the star-filled dark sky.

Pan was silent for a few minutes that he thought she wasn't going to answer him, but then she whispered back, "No.. why would I be? right, Trunks-san?"

'Trunks-SAN?!, i guess she wasn't over that one yet,' he thought glumly.

"Uh.. err.. right, why would you be.. anyway, how was Florida?," he asked, trying to ease the tension that was obviously thickening between them.

"It's been fine," she answered curtly and briefly.

Trunks sighed, she wasn't going easy on him, but still, he kept pushing his luck, "anyway... just for the record, you look beautiful," he commented softly, looking at her sideways. He noticed that she blushed a little. He then felt himself grinning. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"T-thanks.. anyway, you don't look bad yourself," she said, still reddening, she suddenly had the urge to grasp the railings that when she did, it wasn't the railings she grasped, it was Trunks' hand.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry," she said, taking back her hands as if she'd been burnt but Trunks didn't let her, he grabbed her hand and made her look at him. She had a questioning look on her face.

Trunks couldn't deny anymore of his feelings, for 15 years of longing and sadness and self-pity, he couldn't bring himself to let her go now, he slowly placed her hand on his chest, just over his heart, letting her feel his heartbeat.

He slowly leaned over her, "I couldn't tell you my true feelings but I hope you'd know that this is your effect on me," he whispered, knowing that Pan's trying to sort out her own feelings, more so, having a hard time because of feeling Trunks' fast heartbeat below her own palm.

"Wh-what are you doing?," she managed to croak.

Trunks smiled softly at her confused expression, "I'm making my move..," he whispered seductively on her ear. He could almost feel her breaking down to his embrace, but she's still fighting a bit.

"I won't get myself used by you..," she told him, as her own mind began to clear up. She pushed aside her feelings for him and decided to use her mind instead.

Trunks was hurt by that little statement, he couldn't believe that Pan still doesn't trust him, opposite of what he's been expecting, "I'm not using you..," he replied, then he continued, "I lov--," he was cut short by Pan's palm covering his mouth.

"I wouldn't be like the other women you've dated, showing their stuff on you," she said angrily. Trunks was surprised by the intensity of her words, that it really hit him. Straight to the core of his being.

"I didn't do--," he started but was cut off again.

"Liar, I'm not a kid anymore, and you must remember that." she retorted.

Trunks was getting annoyed, she kept throwing insults after insults on him, not even letting him to explain himself, so he did the only thing he could think of to make her shut up. He encircled her waist and pushed her body towards him and pressed his lips on hers.

At first Pan began thrashing but Trunks held her strongly against him, keeping his lips on hers during the whole ordeal, until he felt Pan gave up and stopped thrashing. He broke the kiss and turned to look at her face. What he saw broke his heart.

Pan was crying.

Trunks started to panic, he didn't know that this would be the outcome, he just hugged her tightly, whispering words like 'sorry' and 'forgive me'. He just rubbed her back and urging her to cry and let her feelings out. Then he suddenly felt Pan hugging him back.

He stopped and turned to look at her eyes, "Forgive me?," he asked.

Pan turned to look at him, until she nodded and smiled, "Thank you," she whispered back, "But promise me one thing.," she said.

Trunks was too happy to care, "Anything,"

Pan started at him straight in the eyes, "Don't do that ever again," she said sternly.

Trunks nodded, understanding what she meant, "I promise, thank you," he told her.

"For what?," she asked.

"For letting me love you," he said softly before kissing her again.

Pan smiled, this time a genuine and angelic smile that Trunks came to love, "Anytime," she said between kisses.

**------------------------------------------******

"DAMN! I know this would happen sooner or later," Goten whispered to Bra, while taking a peek at the window.

Bra just smiled triumphantly, she knew that her brother and best friend would hook up sooner or later, they just make a perfect couple.. and one of the cutest too, now it's time for her to work on her own, now that her brother has his own lovelife to attend to. She walked towards Goten and stopped just in front of him.

"Goten-chan?," she whispered seductively which made Goten's eyes pop out from their sockets.

She laughed at the expression Goten wore, she slowly encircled her arms to Goten's neck and brought his face down to hers, Goten went boneless when he felt Bra kiss him. He never thought she would return his secret feelings for her. He kissed her back.

"I know you would see it my way," Bra said softly as she continued to kiss him.

**{--END--}**

****

**------------------------------------------******

**Author's Notes: ***sigh* thank god I already finished this one, anyway, many thanks to D-chan for letting me do the sequel for her one-shot. Anyway, if you find the story interesting, please thank d-chan for making the original one, I just made the sequel for it.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=61962



End file.
